


Five Times Peter Parker helped at Nelson and Murdock and One time He Saved It

by PassibleLightning



Series: The Devil and the Spider [5]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spiderman - Fandom, daredevil - Fandom
Genre: 5+1 Things, Awesome Foggy Nelson, Bonding, Friendship, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, I love Peter Parker, I love these guys, Intern Peter Paker, Justice, Late Night Writing, Late at Night, Law, Lawyers, Matt Murdock & Foggy Nelson Friendship, Matt is trying, Mentor Matt, Peter Parker Intern, Peter Parker Saves The Day, Peter is trying so hard, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassibleLightning/pseuds/PassibleLightning
Summary: A short collection of Peter helping out as intern at Nelson and Murdock.





	Five Times Peter Parker helped at Nelson and Murdock and One time He Saved It

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I wrote this late at night. Sorry this is kind of on the short side. I might expand this into a more full fic. Let me know what you think and if you'd like that.

1) 

Peter’s up late at the office. It’s not a strange occurrence by now. Foggy and Karen have already gone home. Too tired to work anymore. Matt is passed out at his desk. Peter downs another coffee. He’s scouring over legal documents. They’re losing the case. They all know it. His eyes can’t stay focused. He just wants to sleep. Peter slaps himself slightly to stay awake. Finally, at five am Peter finds a hole in the prosecutor's statement. With the new information, Matt wins the case the next day. 

 

2)

Peter’s standing awkwardly by the door in an interrogation room in the precinct. He feels totally out of place. Matt and Foggy are trying to get their client to open up. But they’re scared. Someone’s beaten them up. Probably threatened to do worse. Foggy is getting frustrated. Matt is getting tired. Hesitantly, Peter speaks up. He says the right thing at the right time. Peter’s easy warmth and earnest conviction are intoxication. His strength fills the room. The client finally opens up. Both Foggy and Matt smile at him. 

 

3) 

Peter runs to police station. Officer Mahoney is waiting for him. He’s used to Peter showing up at all hours at the station. He’s usually here with Matt or Foggy. But he’s been coming alone more and more often. Mahoney hands Peter a copy of a report. Mahoney has found new evidence in a case happening right now. Peter needs to get this to the courthouse on the other side of the city. Mahoney says he’ll never make it in time. Peter smiles and shifts his backpack with his Spider-man suit inside. Peter’s swinging through the streets in seconds. He arrives with five minutes to spare. Matt is beaming at him as Peter hands him the report. 

 

4)

Karen’s at work on a Saturday. Sick. She’s been sick for a while now. She’s getting better though, and she needs to finish this paperwork. It has to get done. Peter comes in with her. He cooks her Aunt May’s chicken noodle soup. He stays up with her, making sure all the paperwork is done. He walks her home to make sure she gets their okay. Karen is better by the next day and all the paperwork is in order. 

 

5)

Peter is sitting behind Foggy in the courthouse. Matt is recovering from a night as Daredevil. The witness is speaking. Peter’s gut is going wild. The witness is lying. At recess, Peter goes up to Foggy. He tells him his suspicion. Foggy believes him. He presses the witness, who breaks. They win the case.  

 

6)

At some point, they all wanted to quit; Matt, Foggy, Karen. But Peter brings them together. His energy brings a warmth to the office that wasn’t there before. There was still tension. Matt as Daredevil brought that wherever he went. But Peter slices through it with a charming smile and a kind word. He mends hurt feelings with ease. He clears up miscommunications with a single word. He laughs off the drama, jokes away the arguments. He gets their favorite food when they work late nights. He brings them coffee in the morning. He cheers them on in the courthouse. He made cupcakes on birthdays. He listened to problems. He’s just there. Being Peter.  

 

Somehow, quitting seemed impossible now. 


End file.
